vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bastila Shan
Summary Bastila Shan is one of the protagonists of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. She is a Human female who served as a Jedi Padawan during the Jedi Civil War. Born on the planet Talravin to Helena Shan and a treasure hunter, her mother gave her up to the Jedi Order, believing that their lifestyle of travel and exertions was not suitable for her daughter. Shan was found to have an exceptional gift with a Force power known as battle meditation; which increased her allies' morale while demoralizing her enemies. Shan sided with the Jedi Council when the Jedi Knights Revan and Malak rebelled against the Council and joined the Galactic Republic in its war against the invading Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. One year after the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars, Revan returned from the Unknown Regions as the new Dark Lord of the Sith, with Malak as his apprentice, at the head of a new Sith Empire. Two years into the Jedi Civil War, Shan was the leader of a Jedi strike team sent to capture Darth Revan and Darth Malak. When her team boarded Revan's vessel, they managed to corner the Dark Lord on the bridge. Before they could engage Revan in combat, Malak, who was separated from his Master during the battle, betrayed Revan by ordering the guns of his flagship Leviathan to fire on Revan's vessel in an attempt to destroy both the Jedi and Revan. However, Shan survived and managed to use the Force to stabilize Revan, who was near death. This act created a bond between the two and Shan brought the comatose Revan to the Jedi Council. Both the Council and Shan came up with a plan and temporarily erased Revan's memories, reprogramming Revan with an identity of a soldier loyal to the Republic. The Council hoped that Shan, through her bond with Revan, would be able to coerce Revan into revealing the location of the Rakatan space station called the Star Forge, which was now under the new Dark Lord Darth Malak's control. In the final year of the war, Shan's Republic warship Endar Spire was ambushed and attacked by Malak's fleet above the Outer Rim planet Taris. She managed to flee the ship aboard one of its escape pods, assisted by Republic commander Carth Onasi. Shortly after her pod reached the surface, Shan was captured by a swoop gang known as the Black Vulkars. After Revan and Onasi landed on Taris, they managed to track down and rescue Shan. She, Revan, and their companions teamed up with the Mandalorian Canderous Ordo, managing to steal both the launch codes necessary to escape Taris and the Exchange crime lord Davik Kang's light freighter Ebon Hawk. Shan and her companions escaped during the Sith's bombardment of Taris, and headed to Dantooine, where a Jedi Enclave was located. After Shan met with the Dantooine Jedi Council, they began retraining Revan in the Jedi ways. After finding a Rakatan Star Map in the burial mounds near the Enclave, the Council tasked Shan, Revan, and their companions with finding the Star Forge. During their travels, Shan watched Revan closely to ensure that he did not fall to the dark side. Shan eventually fell in love with Revan, who, despite his past, was able to remain true to the Jedi Code. After Revan found a fourth Star Map—which was necessary to locate the Star Forge—Shan was captured by Malak and fell to the dark side after a week of torture at her new Sith Master's hands. However, Revan eventually confronted Shan aboard the Star Forge and she was redeemed from the darkness to which she had succumbed. To prove her reclaimed faith, Shan aided the Republic in the Battle of Rakata Prime through the means of her battle meditation. Revan then vanquished Malak, and the Republic fleet successfully destroyed the Star Forge, routing the Sith forces. Sometime after this, Shan and Revan married, and started a new life together. However, within the next two years, Revan left for the Unknown Regions, seeking to eliminate a hidden Sith threat that Revan had discovered during his time as the Dark Lord. He left all whom he cared for behind, including Shan due to her pregnancy, as he did not wish to put the life of their child at risk. She went on to survive the era of strife that followed the Jedi Civil War. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Bastila Shan Origin: Star Wars (Knights of the Old Republic) Gender: Female Age: 10 years younger than Meetra Surik Classification: Human/Jedi Padawan/Former Sith Apprentice/Eventually Jedi Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Force Barriers, Aura sensing, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation Skilled in lightsaber combat and its many derivative techniques, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at her), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Matter Manipulation on a subatomic scale (Creating a Holocron one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Absorption via Force Drain, Battle Meditation, Battlemind, Force Barrier, Force Lightning, Force Plague, Force Stasis Field, Force Suppression, Force Valor, Sever Force Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to Darth Sion. In the same general tier as Obi-Wan and Count Dooku, also had a "fraught and frantic" fight with Revan shortly before his "brutal and hard fought" battle with Malak) Speed: Relativistic (Briefly put up a defensive effort against Darth Malak in close combat). FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Her power has been compared to that of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Count Dooku) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force Amplification (Traded blows with Darth Malak) Durability: Street level normally. Planet level with Force Amplification Stamina: Very high Range: At least thousands of kilometers with telepathy (that was the minimum range she showcased with her Battle Meditation on the Star Forge). Extended melee range with her lightsaber. At least several dozen meters with her other force powers Standard Equipment: Her double-bladed lightsaber Intelligence: A skilled lightsaber duelist and Force wielder who is considered wise beyond her years and a genius. However, she's stubborn and somewhat arrogant. Weaknesses: None notable, though she's incapable of using Battle Meditation in active combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Meditation:' A Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Drain:' Bastila drains the life from her opponents and adds it to her own. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Stasis Field:' Bastila locks her targets in catatonic paralysis. Powerful enough to paralyze Jedi like Jolee Bindo and Juhani towards the end of the Jedi Civil War on the Star Forge. *'Force Suppression:' It allows a Force-sensitive to harness the Force in order convince others that they had been cut off from the Force itself. This would individually affect each active Force power. This technique took a great deal of focus to accomplish. *'Force Valor:' A light side Force power that increased the resolve, accuracy, and speed of one's self and one's allies. Tapping into the Force, a Jedi could increase the rate at which one's capacities functioned, allowing the body to move more quickly, strike more powerfully, and fight with improved accuracy. *'Sever Force:' Cuts a Force User off from the Force. *'Telekinesis:' Bastila can use this through the Force to put her mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding herself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Bastila can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Note: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 5